


如何驯服一位暴君

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: 哨向PA，来自一个梦，写着玩的……





	如何驯服一位暴君

没有人知道该怎样跟那位“暴君”相处，即使HRE总管制塔里对所有在役哨兵与向导有绝对掌控权的先贤系统AI，也拿它的本届首席哨兵毫无办法。

约瑟夫·名字太长所以大家只叫他约瑟夫·或者约瑟夫二世，作为站在顶端的首席哨兵能力上无需置疑，不管是单兵作战的能力还是管理团队的能力——然而前者配合他糟糕到仿佛地狱生物的脾气，时常被用在错误的地方，比如破坏公物，比如私斗。

尤其是私斗，这在全世界的“塔”里都是被最严格禁止的。本就被作为极端武器使用的哨兵一旦与己方同伴发生争斗，且不提受伤可能造成严重的资源浪费，从中形成的负面情绪比如愤怒、记恨、与猜忌，对整个区域的作战系统都会造成不良后。毕竟哨兵的感官与情绪极为敏感，处理不当容易大范围互相影响。

私底下打架的哨兵会被先贤系统处以最严格的惩罚。AI通过情绪监测扫描到冲突即将发生的话，会先点对点以噪音警告互相敌对的哨兵，并要求他们的向导控制情绪。若干扰无效事态进一步恶化，系统会启动预案把他们隔离在当前空间里、驱散无关人员。等他们发泄完毕便要为违规行为付出代价——肇事者会被关进寒冷的禁闭室里，或被要求吃下一勺辣椒酱、芥末酱之类的食物。

这样的代价对绝大多数哨兵是极其痛苦的，他们太敏感了，对温度异常的环境、刺激性食物的抵抗力为负数，有时惩罚结束后部分人员呢甚至需要移交医务室处理他们的应激状态。

然而之所以说“绝大多数”，是因为万事有例外——单论对外界刺激的抗性评估的话，约瑟夫的成绩已经可以改行去隔壁当向导了，他真真切切比9成以上的向导都要稳定。

这给管制塔AI带来了很大的挑战，上个月先贤系统为了他个人又一次修改条款，把出于安全起见对哨兵设置的低温禁闭时间上限再次提高到了24小时。

而在约瑟夫这个人出现之前的50年里，这个上限数值都是……45分钟。

即便这样，首席哨兵依旧平均每个月要揍1~2次人。有一回他在会议结束后当即和自己的一位指挥官扭打起来，被处罚令塞了一勺辣椒酱后忍耐着蔓延整个消化道的灼痛，愣是把受害者揍了第二顿。

不幸中的万幸，他大多数时间都在外执行任务，能让他在塔里闲逛与人发生争议的机会并不多。

至于约瑟夫的向导……这种哨兵怎么可能有向导能通过与他的相性测试？曾经系统尝试给他强行配备向导以期稍许控制他。好不容易像狩猎大型野兽般用镇静剂将他放倒，第三方诱导形成“精神联结”。结果他苏醒过来第一件事不顾精神断裂对配对双方有致死风险的后果，强行单方面破坏掉他并不愿屈从的联结。他自己熬过了惨痛的精神图景损毁期恢复如初，那一位无辜的向导虽然存活了下来，却再也无法正常工作，被遣送回表层人类社会安置。

那次事件后，先贤系统的133个决策组发起了一项内部投票：要不要索性废弃这位首席哨兵。反对方以微弱的优势胜出，否则也就没有之后的故事了。

所以在新一届的人员招募期里，听说竟然有一位向导表现出了极高的组合适性而被安排到约瑟夫身边，所有人内心都为那位新人默默点了支蜡烛。

那位叫安东尼奥·萨列里的向导原本好好待在音乐学院的声乐系里，刚刚要成为学院历史上最年轻的教授，忽然被发现拥有用音符控制他人进行精神干涉的能力。

迷迷糊糊地被带到塔里，又被迷迷糊糊地扔到一位“同伴”身边，然后迷迷糊糊地接受其余人异样而同情的眼神。

这两人见面的过程本身就很好笑，萨列里被忙翻了的后勤人员扔在一间公共接待室里，让他等一会他要见的哨兵已经完成任务在回来的路上了。

萨列里趴在桌面上百无聊赖，没有人向他说明对面是怎样的人甚至没人给他一杯水。末了他回了一趟分给他的房间拿出自己的笔记本电脑与MIDI键盘，给自己弄了点喝的，接着开始写他弄到一半就被从学校拖出来塞进培训机构所以没能完成的一首歌曲。

注意到背后有人的那一秒，萨列里本以为自己一定会被批评：都凑到那么近了才发现身边有他者，这样迟钝的向导也未免看起来太不靠谱。

事实上当然没有批评，对方给他的第一句话显然是赞扬：

“不错的旋律，我很喜欢。”

萨列里意识到即便他带着入耳式耳机，哨兵的话应该还是能清晰听见他播放的曲目的。然而当对方若无其事地搬了个凳子在他边上坐下，研究起他的工程文件，萨列里望着他衣服上的泥灰、血迹与一些爆炸物的粉末，心想这该不是刚刚从前线回来吧？呃，不然呢……不管怎样先判断一下有没有受伤，嗯，看起来没有……但是，等等！

“那个……”

“叫我约瑟夫就好，对不起我很渴借用一下你的杯子，你不介意吧？”并没有等对方同意或否决，约瑟夫已经拿起桌上的杯子喝了起来。

“可这是苏打水……”萨列里并不介意别人用他的杯子，但理论上哨兵是不会去喝带有任何味道的饮料的，甚至有一小部分特别敏感的会需要仔细过滤过的去离子水。苏打水这种带气泡和酸味的玩意儿会引起他们的生理性厌恶。

“没事，我没有同类们那么脆弱。”约瑟夫并没有说谎，他显得异常平静。

即便如此，萨列里还是替他关闭了部分味觉与口腔黏膜上的触觉，以及嗅觉，毕竟连他自己都觉得对方身上沾的血腥气太重了。

“不错的感官控制力。本来我是很讨厌别人干涉我的。”约瑟夫终于想起来自己来到这里是为了什么，他拿出终端机翻出发给他的资料，“啊！果然是你！”

见对方一脸纠结还透着点沮丧，萨列里一脸愕然不知发生了什么，核对了一些细节后，他得知这位哨兵平时喜欢溜出去泡音乐厅，在他还很小的时候对方就听过他的演出了，且那会就发现他有音乐之外的天分，故意没有上报给塔，不想打扰他，因为一旦为特种部队服务就没太多空暇跟五线谱打交道了。

总之，之后一段时日里两人相安无事，旁人眼光里他们的关系算得上融洽。唯一奇怪的是约瑟夫还是单打独斗，从来不带他的向导出门，也没有跟他完成精神联结。然而只要他在塔里的时候他的新伙伴还是像条尾巴一样跟着他去任何地方。

随着时间推移，大家越来越多讨论起安东尼奥·萨列里到底何德何能，因为约瑟夫比以前安静了许多，没再找谁的麻烦。除了偶尔去踢后勤部的办公室门，让他们快点给他补充订购的乐器；或者一次次要求食堂提供更多、更多以及更多品种的甜点。

因此有传闻这位向导兴许真的能控制住“暴君”的情绪。然而缺乏根据的推测终究是危险因素，某天一嘴贱人士不知大脑哪里故障了，忽然大庭广众对着约瑟夫调侃道：

“哨兵长，为什么给了您向导也不用？当宠物养吗？还是说当……”

那意味不明的笑容让约瑟夫当场就跃过桌子把他踢翻在地，用了不到五秒钟就把他揍到失去意识。并扔下一句：我只是不想在他面前杀人。

萨列里并阻止不了施暴者，他本来就没有传闻中的“神秘技巧”。

事后两分钟先贤系统的处罚就下来了，又是喜闻乐见的芥末酱时间。有所不同的是，AI此次没有驱散任何一个围观者，只是重复了三遍命令以防有人没听清：请首席哨兵的向导把芥末酱吃下去。

这是在场所有人自从来到塔里服役，第一回见从不畏惧任何挑战，也从不屈于任何他不想遵守的规则的约瑟夫露出退缩的表情。毕竟那套该死的AI是管制塔内的最高原则：违反常规规定会被先贤系统根据计算予以处罚，但是抗拒系统直接给出的指令，会立即剥夺一切资格并被消抹。

所谓的消抹，不是将永久伤残者送回塔外安置的意味，而是字面意义的消抹。

预料之中的，平日只吃甜点星人安东尼奥·萨列里被那份芥末酱呛到剧烈咳嗽，不停流淌的泪水让他看起来更可怜了。

那天下午塔内前无古人后也应该无来者的奇观甚至登上了内部刊物，成了至少能笑三年的猛料——哨兵安慰着他哭泣的向导，把他抱在自己腿上一脸心疼地向他承诺自己再也不会惹麻烦了。而在他们的精神图景里，硕大的白色狮子舔着耷拉着耳朵的灰色小猫咪。

幸灾乐祸的群众们没注意到的是，当时即便狼狈成那样一把眼泪一把鼻涕的，萨列里还是记得替约瑟夫把嗅觉屏蔽掉了，不然他凑在自己边上还是可以闻到强烈的气味。

从那往后“暴君”还真的老实了，再也没攻击过谁。以至于年底工作总结时，明明才在这里呆了十个月多点的萨列里以第二名双倍的得票数获得了“年度特殊贡献奖章”。参考本人意愿后，他获得了三年份的甜点兑换券，以及能在塔里组建乐队的资格。

“那么，我这边的‘个人奖励’，你想要什么？”派对结束后约瑟夫问他的向导。

“我希望你能更多地信任我。”萨列里思索了一会后回答，其他的东西他都并不缺乏。

约瑟夫先是叹了口气，继而用偏头暧昧的眼神望向对方。

“我就知道……那好吧。”他拎着他的手腕把他拖回房间里。

不就想要补上精神联结吗？满足你便是。

 

…… …… …… …… ……

 

萨列里年初体检时遇到了一连串麻烦。

首先，虽然拜管制塔对首席哨兵约瑟夫的重点关照所赐，他作为他的向导会有单独的医师在单独的空间里为他服务，但当他被要求脱掉所有衣物站到仪器指定位置做一项复合扫描时他还是犹豫了一会。

“兴许这一项对你稍显多余，但例行公事。”医生一边填着一些表格一边解释到，“主要是为了记录你身上受过哪些伤，以及检查有没有你自己都没注意到的一些问题。比如曾经有人患有轻微的消化道出血，但是他自己都不知道，因为没有症状。你的话，本体从来没有被哨兵长带出去过吧？”

“没有。”萨列里摇头。通常给予约瑟夫的任务都是奇袭式的，他因对环境具有极佳的抗性所以能出现在任何敌对者怎么也想不到会有哨兵出现的场所，类似藏在一辆运送化学试剂的货车里，到达目的地后爆破掉整个研发室。或者混于普通游客群里于喧闹的演讲现场杀死一位政客。

这类任务中萨列里以独特的方式协助约瑟夫，后者每次都把他具象化的精神图腾像宠物一样塞在背包里，很少有人会怀疑一只软绵绵团成一团的灰色小猫咪。这比他亲自与哨兵同行要隐蔽得多，却不至于在他应有的“功能”上打折扣：当约瑟夫过度追击处于失控边缘时，让猫咪从背包里爬出来舔舔他的脸颊一样能有效让他冷静下来。

所以，显然萨列里的本体根本没有从战斗中受伤的机会，但……

走下仪器后回到医生身边，萨列里接过他递来的近似于浴袍的便装，姑且穿好。对方显得淡然自若，也是，处在那个职位什么没见过？

“从情况看来，你是亲自满足同伴生理欲望的对不对？”他口吻平淡，只是作普通询问。

“是……”萨列里认为那应当是对遍布自己脖子、肩膀、胸口、腰侧、腿根等部位的吻痕的评价。

“不用不好意思，这很正常。以你们最初的相性评价分成为爱侣是意料中的结果。”他在显示屏中寻找着什么，推了推眼镜，医务团队的记录系统最近改版了，越高越复杂饱受诟病，这个时间里他不能让对方傻坐着，只好继续问点别的，“不过，毕竟哨兵长原来在隐藏科室也臭名昭著，你要是觉得过于辛苦的话可以来找我们，我们有一些措施能有效降低他对你的兴趣。”

萨列里皱了皱眉，据他所知“隐藏科室”的功能简单好懂——那里是塔内限定的合法风月场所。用于解决哨兵们非常容易陷入的一种焦躁，尤其当他们从生死一线的使命中回来，连续好几天体内都充斥着难以排解的肾上腺素的时候。而关于首席哨兵数次弄伤工作人员的劣迹他也有所耳闻。

约瑟夫确实会频繁地、高强度地侵占他。但一切都在可以承受的范围，至少他的动作并不粗暴。所以他回答自己暂时不需要帮助。

“哦对了，请给我解释一下你左侧肩胛骨上的抓痕是怎么造成的。”医生指着屏幕上的记录图像问他，“这不是人类的指甲与指骨结构能弄出的形态。”

“呃……怎么说，我们都是可以把精神图腾具象化的类型。”萨列里显得更为尴尬了。

“对，这是稀有的能力，像你这样让具象化的动物离开本体很远还能发挥作用的就更少了。”医生算是在鼓励他。

“所以上上星期的某个早晨，星期三还是星期四我不记得了。那天不用按时起床，我趴在自己的枕头上，左边是约瑟夫右，右边……同样是他不过是那只白色狮子。它……不，他忽然爬到了我的背上然后……总之亢奋之下不慎挠伤我了。”

语罢萨列里终于看到医生露出了一点点难以置信的表情。

“我能理解大家情到深处总想弄点花样，但作为医疗部门，我们真的不推荐这样玩。”他非常严肃地望向这位年轻的向导，“哨兵的精神体比他们的本体更为敏感脆弱，操作不当可能引起过应激，过应激的幻觉或者记忆错乱有经验的向导能自行处理，但发生眩晕的话85%以上概率你是叫不醒他的，只能来求助我们。这还是次要的，历史上不是没有过哨兵因使用精神体参与性爱而‘坠井’的案例，那可谁也救不回来。”

所谓“井”实质上更像一个黑洞，通常处于哨兵精神图景的中心，是一切特殊能力的来源。专注于狩猎，精神混乱或情绪狂暴都会让精神图腾更为接近“井”。越接近时他们展现的力量越强大，但一旦坠落自我意识便会消失，肉体虽然还活着却再也不会醒来。

“好的，我不会再允许他那么做了。”萨列里承诺道，他也不想把对方置于毫无必要的风险中。

“你自己没有额外受伤吧？毕竟理论上猫科动物的构造不太一样。不过仪器没报告内部伤害应该没有，反正精神图腾的动物不见得百分百还原现实世界中存在的动物。”

“等等，您指什么？”萨列里一头雾水，下意识地伸头去看屏幕上的记录文字，被医生回头看了一眼后又赶忙坐正，“对不起，我不是故意要偷看的。太好奇了。”

“没关系，这是你的资料你当然可以看。”医生浅淡一笑，“理论上猫科动物的阴茎有倒刺，理论上。”他用纪录片念白的口吻解说。

谢天谢地，事实上并没有。萨列里怀疑自己要脸红了，他真的不擅长应付这样的场景。回忆起那天发生的事情，至少他还挺喜欢那样的感觉的，虽然潜意识里觉得背德（毕竟在人类社会中那属于虐待动物范畴），狮子腹部的毛发一下下蹭过他腰臀的时候非常舒适，被大型猫科柔软的肉垫踩着也很幸福。更别提被轻咬着后颈的触感了，那锋利的犬齿就贴在他的皮肤上，如果对方稍许激动能轻而易举拧断他的椎骨。明知那不会发生，危险边缘的想象却让他比平时更为兴奋。

“你的血检报告出来了，我来看一下。”

五分钟后医生再次推了推眼镜，托着下巴露出沉思的表情。

“是有什么问题吗？”萨列里问道。

“不，一切正常。”医生拿手中的笔指着其中两行数据，“尤其是隔壁同事要求我着重查看的激素与信息素水平。”

“能告知我为什么吗？”萨列里越来越困惑。

“可以，但在这之前我要先问你一个问题。”医生调出了另一份体检报告，是约瑟夫的，然后一并于屏幕上展示给他，“你们两个看起来生理数据上没有任何问题，情感上也不像有矛盾的样子。那么，请问作为首席哨兵的向导，你知不知道你的搭档还一直从我们这里配‘小白片’，如果你知道的话，可以麻烦告知理由吗？”

“我不知道？！为什么？”萨列里相当愕然，俗称“小白片”的东西就是人工合成的向导素，配备给没有匹配向导的哨兵作为情绪稳定剂用的。毕竟向导的自然数量和培养成功率都远低于哨兵。

“我们也想知道为什么才来问你的。”医生严肃地对上他的视线，“一开始我们怀疑是不适应，因为他原先长期使用人工合成的物质，跟天然形成的向导素有一定区别。一般这种不适应在三个月里最多半年肯定能消失，你们已经在一起快一年了。于是后来我们怀疑他是不是给了你过大的压力，向导在压力环境下信息素水平下降挺常见的，现在看来也没有那回事，他应该能从你这里获得足够的情绪稳定物质。以及，小白片理论上没有依赖性，从发明之初算起没有药物成瘾的记录，保险起见我的同事还是给了哨兵长一套检测来确定他没有对什么东西成瘾，确实没有。所以这就很奇怪了，近两个月里他过来配向导素的频率甚至比遇到你之前更高。”

“稍等，我回忆一下……”萨列里也觉得匪夷所思，他之前根本没有注意到这个问题。

“是的，也请你回忆一下他有没有拿去给别人之类的。虽然我不认为他有那么做的理由。而且也没有囤积的必要，保质期很短。”

保质期很短这一信息点提醒到了萨列里。

“我能不能问一个很愚蠢的问题……”

“你问吧。”行医的没有人在乎蠢问题，谁没回答过人的胃到底长在哪里这样的提问呢？

“小白片是不是长得跟薄荷糖似的是中间有孔的环形，每一颗独立包装，装在棕色玻璃瓶里，一瓶没记错的话30颗，上面没有任何标签，但据说‘保质期只有45天’？”

“是的，有什么问题吗？”

听到肯定回答，萨列里极为尴尬地低下了头，不知该怎样组织语言。

“那个，我很抱歉……”不管怎样他决定先承认错误。

“你为什么要道歉？就算想不起来什么也不需要的。”医生用和蔼的笑容让他不要紧张，“不是什么特别严重的事情，哨兵就算在过量摄取向导素对他们也没有害处。出于对重要物资的分配考量才来询问你的，产量有限而且……”

“不，不是……在这件事上我一定违规了但是我认为我得说实话。”萨列里打断他，“很久以前我误以为那是糖吃掉一瓶后约瑟夫就一直拿给我，我发誓那东西尝起来是奶糖味道的所以我没往特殊用途上想。”天地良心他前段时间还在狐疑为什么会有糖果保质期那么短。

无语的沉默瞬间占据整个医务室，医师的笑容瞬间僵硬，而萨列里则低头望向别处恨不得自己可以消失。

“我想你这应该不算违规，因为并没有相关案例，建塔至今从未发生过向导跟哨兵抢着吃向导素的事情。”这位工作人员表现出了极高的职业素养，让自己快速镇定下来，“我会跟实验室反馈的，里面确实有一种加速起效的诱导剂会让常人会产生类似于奶糖的口感，但对能够分别识别气味分子的哨兵反而是无味的。”他又停顿了几秒，“但是真的，出于我对这个世界的爱，请你不要再吃了。近年来成本有所下降，但单克向导素的造价还是百倍于黄金，有那点钱那你可以买成吨最高级的巧克力。”

“好的，我等下跟约瑟夫谈一谈。”萨列里非常小声的回应道。

晚些时候萨列里一脸崩溃地跟他的哨兵提起这件事，对方无辜状耸了耸肩说：“我以为你知道的只是想吃。反正本来就是我的配额，无所谓的。”

“不，请你以后不要拿给我了。”萨列里严肃拒绝掉，他不想浪费重要的战略物资。

“行，行！那我给你弄点别的。”约瑟夫若无其事地说道。

——几天后，萨列里收到了实验室寄给他的单独做添加了那款诱导剂的……真正的糖果。

这件事情不知道怎么还传出去了，再次登上了塔内的报纸，至于大家要笑几年就不确定了。

 

…… …… …… …… ……

 

约瑟夫还是会溜出塔外听音乐会，带着萨列里一起。

这类打折巡逻名义不按时回归的小违规不至于触发AI的干涉，其余人当然也睁一只眼闭一只眼假装不知情。

总之，那一天发生的事态是：第一首交响曲的第二乐章刚刚结束，先贤系统就给他们分配了任务：之前一位失踪的科研人员找到了（他自身也是一位哨兵），就在他们附近不远处隐藏的一个地下实验室里，位于HRE和中立国的边界上。尚不确定是绑架还是叛逃，情况允许的话带他回来调查，不允许的话只就地抹杀。

盯着众人看无理之人的鄙弃眼神，两人中途离场。约瑟夫本意非常不想把萨列里带在身边，觉得他经验不足太过危险，但后者据理力争：第一，我已经在你身边了，你没道理故意抛开你的搭档。第二，既然管制塔没有额外的命令，说明默认我可以胜任任务不需要回避。第三，请不要再对我保护过度了，我没有你想象中的那么弱小、不专业。

事实证明，当天萨列里要是没跟去的话就有大麻烦了。那位研究员确实是主动叛逃地，但对面明显也只是被他利用的对象，看见约瑟夫的时候他判断自己的“新同伴”们（3对哨兵与向导）即使有数量优势对战首席哨兵赢面也很微小，为了生存他做出了非常阴暗的事情：先下手为强偷袭杀死了身边的两位向导，让他们对应的两位哨兵陷入崩溃前的狂怒。

在狭小空间内要使用原始方式白刃战的前提下，狂怒状态的哨兵具有体能与感官上的双重优势，当时若非萨列里使用了几近完美的精神干扰与压制手段，恐怕他们没办法顺利完成任务。

最后结果是敌方全数击毙，约瑟夫受了点伤：右肩一处割裂伤，同侧肋部有一块血瘀，外加左手桡骨感觉是骨折了。

萨列里倒是安然无恙，所以回管制塔的路上约瑟夫还在不停念叨：“这就是为什么不愿意带你本体出门，指派给我的任务都太危险了。”

“我并不怀疑就算我不在场你也能打赢，只不过代价会更大。”萨列里对此有些不满，到这份上了对方为什么还在固执己见？“我一点也不想看见你被医务组捡回来，一点也不想。”他强调倒。

不管怎样，医务组的直升机还是来接上了他们。约瑟夫接受了些紧急处置，坐在贴着机舱一侧的长凳上。值班医生转而问萨列里有没有哪里不适，后者回答没有。出于确认对方又问了一遍，结果约瑟夫忽然冲着他吼：“都说了没有，你为什么非得认为他会伤到？我绝对不允许那种事情发生的！”

“抱歉，哨兵长，我只是根据操作规章询问，没有其他意思。”

“那你最好从现在开始闭嘴！”

萨列里不得不一脸无奈地叹了口气，起身站到他面前。

“真的求你了，安静一会吧。”接着他用带着歉意的眼神望了左后方的医务人员一眼。

“能这么活蹦乱跳地是好事。”医生边写着记录边说，他知道萨列里在看，所以在纸上空白处写下一行字：没关系的，我们习惯了。

萨列里不好意思地苦笑，无奈于约瑟夫为什么死活不肯消停，他明明应该已经很不舒服了。

到了塔内医生更细致地给依然一身戾气的首席哨兵处理了伤口，清创、缠上绷带，用手镯状的支架套在他右腕上固定骨折的部分……

萨列里在等待的时候另一位医师把他叫到隔壁谈了谈。

“不用太担心，以他一贯的恢复力一个星期内就会痊愈的，包括骨折。不过请你注意着点尽量别让他惹事情。他其实很少受伤一年也不见得有一次，所以他可能……自己视不能安稳归来为一种失败，所以每回我们想给他额外提供表面麻醉剂或者止痛片的时候他都拒绝，像故意自我惩罚似的。之后么出于暴躁很容易跟别人起冲突或者破坏设备什么的。”

“我会小心的。”萨列里允诺道，他从任务结束时就发现了这一点。当他想要开启屏障为他隐匿痛觉与残余的杀意时他明显感到约瑟夫在抗拒：他的精神图景内蒙上了一层浓厚的灰雾，一切意象都变得不可见，彰显出主人拒绝被查看更拒绝被干涉。萨列里清楚那样的掩盖行为会给他带来一定程度的稳定，这兴许是他之前能长期单独作战的理由。但作为哨兵他终究不具备向导那样处理精神混乱的能力，把一切都埋起来等待自行恢复是漫长而疲惫，甚至痛苦的过程。

从医务室出来回到自己房间的路途上，萨列里明显感觉到所有人兴许是闻到了消毒水的味道，兴许是看到了约瑟夫领口露出来的纱布，反正很远就开始绕道走。

进了门约瑟夫就像无事发生般把一张黑胶塞进点唱机里，坐到沙发上看书。而再一次进入对方精神图景无果后，萨列里认为不能继续置之不理了。

“停一下好吗？”他坐到约瑟夫身边问他。

“嗯？怎么了，亲爱的？”约瑟夫放下书，勾上萨列里的肩膀，“你想跟我说什么？”

“对不起我真的太在意了，所以想知道理由。”萨列里不置可否地对上那双蓝眼睛，“你为什么一直在拒绝我，有什么必要呢？”

“我从来没有拒绝你啊？”实质上约瑟夫知道对方的谈话重点，“只是那儿没有需要你帮忙的事情，如你所见我也拿那片迷雾没有办法，等它慢慢退散吧。”

不是的，他在说谎，可萨列里相信追问没有意义。他大概能猜到为什么，刚刚与约瑟夫完成净身联结那会他曾无意中碰到过一位退役却并没有离开塔的女性哨兵，随口聊了几句对面对他说：那孩子能信任你真好，他从小就不愿意依赖任何人，选择独自承担所有压力。

直到前不久萨列里才知道那位女士是约瑟夫的母亲，原先也是一代传奇。

如果主要缘由来自天生的性格与倔脾气，硬行介入并不明智。萨列里任由对方吻了吻他的眼角，认为该说完的话还是的说完。

“有时你会让我觉得……有一种挫败感吧。”他轻轻叹了口气，“我被放在你身边却没有起到相应作用。你真的需要我吗？”

“安东尼奥，事到如今你在说什么愚蠢的话？”约瑟夫的口吻里明显混入了怒意，“你哪来的那样的想法？谁对你说过什么了吗？”

“对不起……”萨列里低下头，感觉自己还是弄过火了，至少不该问仿佛在质疑两人关系的问题，那是他最不该怀疑的。毕竟下一秒他就被约瑟夫揽入怀中，后者吻着他的发丝说：

“开什么玩笑……我不需要你？只要看见你我就很高兴。”

这件事看起来很快翻篇了，然而约瑟夫总觉得哪里出了点偏差。晚上他人生第一次利用权限去找了一次“他最讨厌”的先贤系统，问决策AI自己有没有哪里做得不够好。

AI一如既往地令他厌恶，只给了他几句简短的回答——告诉他尽管他在头衔上要比他的向导高出好几个等级，但在关系中他们是对等的。萨列里不需要一味顺从他，他也不需要永远把自己放置在保护者、命令者的位置。

约瑟夫能明白那是什么意思，但他需要一个台阶下。否则他没有办法在于他看来微不足道的事情上求助于他人，哪怕是最亲近的人。那意味着他要放弃自己一贯的坚韧与绝对理性，从他自我构建用来与外界隔离的墙壁后走出来。

本想着日后找机会再说吧，结果当天半夜从睡梦中惊醒后，出于一些机缘巧合，也出于他内心原本就想要做的退让，到底从当初AI给他的向导塞芥末酱算起，他便明白了什么叫软肋。所以他翻身凑近萨列里，轻声呼唤他：

“安东尼奥……”

“嗯？”萨列里反正也没睡多沉，他几乎是立即回应的，然后在对方抱上来时也回抱对方，不过小心避开他受伤的位置。

“好疼……”约瑟夫用模糊的、没睡醒似的声线抱怨道，“啧……这新一代加速细胞生长的药物怎么副作用比老版本还大……”

萨列里愣住了几秒，这是对方首次主动对他示弱。不过他很快反应过来顺势抚摸着对方脑后的白色长发说道：“那我来处理吧。”

见约瑟夫没有反对，萨列里便进入了对方的精神图景。迷雾几近消散，但空间里有不少异样的火焰以及灼烧形成的空洞。他懊恼起自己早该预想到的，与联结断裂而陷入狂怒的敌手战斗，受到相应的精神污染几乎无可避免。萨列里一边处理起这些污迹，一边帮约瑟夫隔离掉大部分伤口带来的痛觉，只留下一小部分不适作为警示，以免他毫无察觉地二次伤害自己。

“不用关那么彻底。”约瑟夫要求道，因为过度关闭痛觉容易连带触觉一起受影响，完全感觉不到触碰的话会让哨兵们陷入死寂般的孤独。

“我知道，相信我。”萨列里了解这一点，会在爱抚与亲吻时反过来强化那部分感受，非常细致的感官控制能力。

“好点了么？”差不多处理完毕后他低声问道。

“嗯，好多了……”约瑟夫在对方抚过他鬓侧时拿脸颊蹭了蹭他的掌心。

真好，他终于让这位暴君放下最后的防备了，以后对方都不再需要那些无谓的，折磨自身的忍耐。

次日早晨萨列里迷迷糊糊地感到被什么沉重的东西压在胸口，几乎要喘不过气。伸手摸了一圈，一手比人类毛发稍硬一些的鬃毛让他明白了那是什么。

他推了一把白狮，让他不要把头搁在自己身上。狮子顺从地滚了下去，翻身仰躺露出肚皮，完全信任的姿态。萨列里捏了捏狮子弯曲在身体两侧的手掌肉垫，接着从他胸口一路抚摸下去，揉起他柔软的腹部，最后……等一下！这被细小白色绒毛覆盖的圆球到底是何种魔法！萨列里明知再摸下去会“出事”的，但那触感太美妙他根本停不下来。

果然半分钟之后他就听见背后穿来被吵醒之人透着愠怒的声音。

“安！东！尼！奥！”约瑟夫瞬间趴在他背上把他压在身下，凑在他耳边咬着牙齿说道，“你在摸哪里？嗯？还摸得那么沉醉？你自己又不是没有！”

“那不一样……”萨列里心虚地回答。对方啃咬起他脖颈的同时下身在磨蹭他的臀部，显然上方之人已经勃起了，他得承担咎由自取的结局。

这个姿势会被插入得很深，碾过敏感区域的力度也会非常重。萨列里在短短数分钟内便被压榨出第一轮高潮。这远不是结束，约瑟夫不会轻易放过他的。于情事的混乱中维持屏障控制对向导是极大的考验，萨列里发誓以后再也不要这么玩了，否则脱力喘息之余还要照顾对方的感官与伤情简直跟一边欢爱一边演奏一样不靠谱。他反手勾过约瑟夫的脖子示意他可以趴在他身上，他能够负担他身体的重量，否则拿手臂支撑着他还得担心他骨折的手腕……

末了还算好没有玩脱，只是约瑟夫不愿从他背上下来。

“不想起床吗？”  
——“不想。”  
“还困的话好好躺下继续睡？”  
——“不要。”  
“那你至少从我里面出来好吗？”  
——“不好！”

被对方拿鼻尖蹭了蹭肩颈，那几近撒娇的姿态让萨列里差点笑出来。

 

-END


End file.
